bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloon TD 8 bloons revange
Bloons TD 8 bloons revenge is the sequel to Bloons TD 6 which focuses more on the story. Game modes * Story-mode in which to go further you need to win the previous level. * Trening-the mode in which you choose the track and one of the five levels of difficulty. * Co op-a mode in which two players play who put towers together to stop the bloons. * Versus-there are two versions versus in the first two players put towers to stop the bloons the one who can withstand more waves but the other wins version one player puts towers and the other sends waves Bloons are won by a player who survives from 50 to 100 (determined by players) or who will take 200 lives of an opponent. * Card-in this mode, the player gets random cards which are towers, there is also a co-op version and versus in the mode of cards versus there is an option to convert the tower card to the card from the bloon thanks to the bloon card you can send a wave bloon to your opponent. * Daily Challenge-this mode is just a random challenge for which you get different things mainly coin mode creates a random challange every 24 hours. * Sandbox-here you select the track you have all the towers at once, you can also send bloons you get also 10,000,000,000 lives and 9999999999999999999 bananas (the currency for which you buy a tower in the game) or experiments. * Track creator-although the name suggests creating only track, you can also create your levels. Tracks there are 30 main tracks and 2 additional ones. Main # Park # Suburbia # Islands on water # Deep Sea # Music track # Abstraction # Candy factory # Space # Port # Lab # Farm # Village # Spooky house # Volcano # Beach # M.O.A.B terytorium # Garden # Snow mountains # Cave # Swamp # Egypt # Forest # Double trouble # Waterfall # Wasp's hive # Shool # Maze # Snail # Steampunk # Atlantyda Additional # Tutorial track # Event mashup Towers * Dart monkey * Dart machine * Boomerang monkey * Ninja monkey * Bomb cannon * Sniper monkey * Ice monkey * Glue monkey * Pirate monkey * Plane pilot monkey * Druid * Wizard monkey * Mortar monkey * Monkey's village * Spike factory * Pineapple factory * Banana's farm * Dartling gun monkey * Monkey engineer * Farmer * Alchemy monkey * Bloonchipper * Monkey sub * Heli pilot monkey * Knight monkey * Super monkey Premium towers * C.O.B.R.A * Captain cassie * Adventure pack (finn,jakie,princess bubleegum) Event towers * Hard party monkey (new year) * Love monkey * Lucky monkey * Hackling monkey * Undying monkey (cinco de mayo) * Spooky monkey * Santa clous monkey * Patriotic monkey Heroes heroes play the same role as in the previous part. # Gwendoline # Striker Jones # Quincy # Obyn greenfot # Captain churchirll # Benjamin # Chara the code # Gass the ghost Bloons Bloons types there are 5 types of bloons. * Normal-common bloons. * Armored-they have to meet the first two requirements so that more than three shots are needed to break them, and the second is that they must fall out with another bloon. * Power-after crack, they help more than they harm and when they get to the end of the track they do not take away life. * Lab-These balloons are characterized by the fact that they have different powers and are genetically modified by their difference is that they do not occur in the version of camo, fat and regene. * MOAB class-I guess you do not have to say what they characterize. Bloons abilites * Camo * Regene (new name of regrowth) * Fortified * Zombie-when they destroy, they create a temporary grave from which they fly a bloon. * Fat-occur only from reds to orange. * Barrier (bloons Adventure time td shielded bloon new name is barrier) List of bloons Coming soon...Category:Games